Uncertainty
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Wally and Dick are in a relationship, but no one knows. And they surprisingly keep it from Bruce and Barry. A little OOC. And BIRDFLASH I don't own Young Justice.


 **Hey, guys! I know I'm writing a one-shot when I have so much other stuff I should be working on but whatever. This is my first Birdflash one shot, so please be kind ish. Also my best friend, EctoPermaFrost, edited it. Thank you! Read and review.**

Wally and Dick were laying down cuddled up in Wally's room at Mount Justice. The both of them were silent. Dick was close to tears. No one else was at Mount Justice, which was why they were currently cuddled up. No one else knew they were together.

"Dick, what's wrong?" Wally asked, voice full of concern.

"I wish we could do this more often," said Dick, "And not just in hiding!" Dick was getting worked up, and his eyes watered. Wally's heart broke. "But … I want Bruce to accept me." Dick was on the verge of crying, but he refused to let the tears fall.

"Everything is going to be alright, Dickie, I promise," said Wally, holding him tighter. He kissed his forehead gently. Wally wanted Dick to feel happy and safe. Sadly, that won't happen until Bruce accepts Dick as gay. Dick won't admit to it until he knows Bruce will accept him. It's a never-ending cycle. Unless they slip up. They can't slip up, because there is a high chance Bruce won't be accepting of it.

"I'm sorry," Dick said, sniffling ashamed of himself for showing weakness in front of someone, "How'd Barry take it? I assume well, but you never know."

"I haven't told him yet," Wally sighed. This really wasn't what he wanted to talk about. Barry was more likely to be accepting, but with Wally's luck, he won't be. And besides, Wally already knew how his dad said Barry would react. "Same reason as you. And I know Barry is more likely to accept our relationship than Bruce, but I'm still afraid he's homophobic." Wally and Dick fell silent once again. Their thoughts consumed by their fear of their mentors' possible reactions of their secret relationship. Neither knew what to say to comfort the other. What could possibly be said to someone whose only fear was not being accepted by their guardian? Eventually the two of them fell asleep cuddling intimately, and they were oblivious to the ringing of their phones.

 **Line break…**

Bruce was about to call Barry, when he received a call from him instead. He raised his eyebrows, but his worry won out. He answered his phone quickly, and he hurriedly asked, "Is Dick with you?"

"No! I was going to ask you if Wally was over there," Barry answered with a panic stricken voice.

Bruce sighed, "Well, at least, we know they're together… probably."

"Have you checked Mount Justice?"

"No. I'll meet you in the cave, and we can look for them together," Bruce said uncharacteristically. He walked to the grandfather clock and went down the elevator. He changed into his Batman suit. Right after he finished changing, Barry arrived in his Flash uniform. "Ready?" Bruce asked, and the other nodded. They Zeta'ed over to Mount Justice.

"it's so empty," Barry said, his voice seeming to echo off the walls.

"Let's check Nightwing's room. They might be playing games." But when they got to Nightwing's room, it was empty, and their worry spiked.

"Kid Flash's room," Barry said, and Bruce just nodded. Bruce swore if anything happened to either one of them, he would . . . When Barry opened Kid Flash's door, they froze in shock. "Did you know they were together, Bruce?" Barry whispered.

"No," Bruce answered back in shock, "What do we do?"

Barry got frustrated, and he whirled around at Bruce. "What do you mean what do we do? We _should_ support them! And so help me, if I find out you hurt Dick, because of this, I'll…" Barry let the threat hang in the air. He was not going to let Bruce hurt either of these boys. Dick may not be his, but he was still very important to Barry.

"I know that," Bruce said, and he sighed, " _But_ they didn't tell us for a some reason, and we have to confront them."

 **Line break…**

Dick woke up, comfortably lying against Wally's chest. He suddenly froze as he heard voices in the room. He listened to the voices and fear filled tears sprang to his eyes. It was Barry and Bruce. They were going to hate him. "Wally," Dick whispered shakily, "Bruce and Barry are here." Wally had woken up, and he was blinking blearily. He stiffened and held Dick closely to him.

"Dick? Wally? Are you awake?" Barry asked gently.

Dick started trembling, and Wally held him tighter to his chest. He said, "Yeah." His voice sounded small, even to himself. He was shaking too, and he desperately wanted to cry, but he had to be strong, for Dick if not for himself. He couldn't break down when Dick was close to tears, and Dick was in a way worse situation than himself.

"We need to talk to you," said Barry, and his voice sounded kind, but Wally's dad always sounded kind before he beat him. One of those reasons was because he was gay. Barry would most likely be the same way.

"Okay," Dick said whimpering.

"Do you need a moment?" Bruce asked kindly.

"Please?" Dick begged.

"Of course," said Bruce, and they started walking away. Wally and Dick stood up, and Dick lunged into Wally's arms and started sobbing. Wally held him as tightly as he could.

"Everything will be okay, Dick, I promise," Wally said, not truly believing it himself. Dick rubbed his head against Wally's chest and sobbed for what seemed like five minutes.

 **Line breakkkkk …**

Bruce and Barry heard what Wally said to Dick. "Do you think they were too scared to tell us?" Barry asked nervously. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

"How bad of parents do we have to be for our kids not feel like they can tell us they are dating each other?" Bruce said quietly. Neither of them said anything for the next five minutes. They looked up when Wally and Dick entered the room. Dick was standing behind Wally, clutching his hand tightly.

"Hey," Barry said.

"Hey," Wally said, the floor being the most interesting thing in the room.

"Guys, you know we accept you, right?" Bruce asked. He didn't know if he should beat around the bush or be blunt, so he just chose to be blunt.

Dick's and Wally's heads shot up, and they stared at him with tearful eyes. "Really?" Dick asked. It was obvious he had been crying just before they had come out of Wally's room.

"Richard, come here," Bruce said, and he held his arms out. Without a moment's hesitation, Dick ran over and slammed himself into Bruce's chest sobbing. "Hey, Dickie, it's alright," Bruce whispered into Dick's ear, "Nobody's mad. Nobody hates you."

Wally smiled slightly at Dick and Bruce. At least, Dick could be happy. Barry probably wouldn't hurt him until they get home, so he could lie to Dick about Barry supporting him too. He'd be happy as long as Dick was happy. Even though losing Barry would break his heart.

"Hey." Barry's voice cut into Wally's thoughts. "You know I accept you too, right?" Wally nodded and smiled. Barry hugged him, and Wally hugged him back, because this would be the last hug he ever got from Barry.

"Alright, it's dinnertime, so we should be going," Bruce said, and Barry released him.

"We should be going too," said Barry, and Wally forced himself to stay relaxed. Dick ran up to Wally, and they hugged each other tightly.

"I love you. Skype later?" Dick asked.

"Love you too. And totally," said Wally with a bright smile. Dick left, and Bruce had an arm slung over Dick's shoulders.

Wally and Barry ran home. Wally stopped at the end of the driveway. Barry turned to look at him strangely. "Are you going to beat me when we go inside? Because I'll stay out here if you are," Wally asked, now trembling in fear.

"What?! Wally, no!" Barry said, and he ran over to Wally. He pulled him into a hug. "Why would ou think such a thing? It doesn't matter right now actually. We can talk about that later. I love you , alright? And I'll _always_ accept you as you are." Wally let himself relax into the hug, and he sobbed, Barry holding him for as long as he needed.

THE END!

 **Hope you guys liked it. Review! Sorry if it was too OOC.**


End file.
